


Fires of Oedipal

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brother/Brother Incest, Dom Papyrus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, Fontcest, How Do I Tag, Incest, M/M, Master/Pet, NSFW, Orders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sans Has Issues, Sibling Incest, Smutty, Sub Sans, Threesome - M/M/M, Undertail, Voyeurism, papyton, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Papyrus isn't stupid, nor is he a baby bones.  And yet, that is all that Sans insists as treating him as.  Sure he is the younger brother but he knows that he is a better match, a better mate for Sans than Grillby ever was.  That bartender stole Sans from him!  It wasn't fair.  He already had the disadvantage as Sans and him were brothers... but then... then Grillby offers a different type of game and playdate than Papyrus is used to...  and with Sans as the prize?  How can he say no?





	1. One - Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags!
> 
> And a big thank you to sesurescue for beta reading the first chapter of this! Much appreciated!

 

When the monsters were sealed away, the last of the human’s magic was used to seal the barrier.  Never to be sealed away until the prophecy was fulfilled.  Sealing them away until the seventh soul breaks the barrier and empties the Underground.  This is the part of the story of Undertale that we all know and love.  However, there is a small part of the story that no one knows.  Most of the magic formed this boundary, but the rest of the magic had a different task.  This small, remaining magic was used to cause humans to forget about them, or those that remembered such beasts think them as pieces of fairy tales.  Think of it like an artificial amnesia.  It was to prevent people from seeking out this utopia, to allow the monsters to live in peace, think about their consequences.  As a result, many people cannot remember when exactly the Underground was sealed against monsters, or where the opening is.  Those that have found the rare clue of the monster’s hiding hole now argue when they were sent away.  Some say thousands of years, in the time of knights and dragons and royalty.  Others argue that it was merely hundreds, that humans would need modern technology to keep up with the monster’s magic.  Not many humans would believe the truth.  In reality, less than thirty short years had passed since the fall of monsters.  Both Sans, as a young skeleton, and Papyrus, just a brand-new baby bones, were alive during this turbulent time, both driven below the Surface to start a new life.  Papyrus was too young to remember much of the details, but Sans knew, and Sans remembered.

As far as Papyrus remembered, it had always just been him and Sans.  Sans cooked and cleaned and kept the house in fairly ok shape as he grew up, it was Sans who was waiting for him after school.  He never recalled any sort father or mother figure looking out for him or Sans.  Nor did he ever remember a Dr. W. D Gaster that Sans sometimes mentioned in his sleep, though he sounded like a respected gentleman.  He never really worried about it though.  His own childhood was more or less normal, his big brother always being there for him, providing for him, kissing every scrape and mark or bruise better for him.  All his memories revolved around Sans.  Even his first memory was that of Sans reading Fluffy Bunny to him, as a baby bones Papyrus lay a crib.  Papyrus could even recall that Sans was missing his milk teeth, yet still carefully sounding out the words.  Even then Sans always looked so tired.  So worn.  Like the world was already on his shoulders.

But yet, Sans had never complained about his work or the trouble that looking after Papyrus caused him.  Even as Papyrus grew and ate and outgrew his clothes, Sans would only smile and dig through the dump, looking for scraps of fabric, or even get new clothes from the actual store.  It would have been so much easier for Sans to look after himself.  Perhaps leave Papyrus in the care of an orphanage or worse, helpless on the street.  Every monster at this time was still reeling from being sealed away, slowly putting their own lives back together.  Papyrus would have been another nameless victim.  Instead the little skeleton worked at his hot dog stand and at the newly constructed library, picking up any odd job that he could to keep milk and food on the table for Papyrus.  Though, the more that Papyrus thought about it, he was sure that Sans had been going without to make sure that Papyrus had enough.  Papyrus always started the day off with a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of milk, Sans a packet of ketchup.  At lunch or supper Papyrus would have soup or stew or a sandwich, Sans making do with another packet of ketchup.  He wouldn’t touch the leftovers until he absolutely needed to.  Anything that would help keep their food stores as high as possible, making sure that Papyrus ate enough.  It would be too easy to starve and be two more hungry mouths to feed.  Thus Papyrus grew tall and strong, and Sans never grew past his short little five foot height.

Papyrus couldn’t necessarily tell when his feelings for Sans first started to become inappropriate for those of siblings.  Perhaps it was during his school days when the teacher asked them to imagine their future lives and all Paps could think of was of Sans by his side.  Or was it during his even younger years, when he would make little arts and crafts bobbles for Sans, something to make him smile.  A little, treasured paper flower, or a badly written poem.  Or perhaps it was during their kiss good night when Papyrus had accidently kissed Sans teeth instead of his cheek.  Regardless of when it started, Papyrus was finished.  Every night when he dreamed, he dreamed of his brother, acting more than just a brother.  He had lewd fantasies of pining Sans down on his bed, taking him hard and fast, tasting those bones, marking Sans for his own…

But he had lost him before he even got the chance.

Allow him to set the scene.  Grillby’s – the bar of quick, greasy and filling food and drink, named after the bartender who started it.  The bar itself was dark and woodsy, relatively clean for the establishment.  It was run by a few staff members in the back doing food prep and small jobs, but it was Grillby who was the monster in charge.  Grillby was an elegant fire monster, Papyrus had to admit, a little older than Sans.  His vest was pressed, his blouse clean and his glasses spotless.  He was generally a quiet monster, not raising his voice above a low, crackling whisper.  When Sans and him were young, Papyrus had worked there as a dishwasher, wanting to earn his own pocket money to buy Sans a cool Christmas gift.  At this time, the little Papyrus was already doing a lot of the housework and taking cooking lessons from Undyne.  He was trying to impress Sans, allow him to relax around the house or even catch a quick nap.  But these little chores did not allow him to buy whatever Papyrus had his sight on buying him for Christmas.  Thus, when Grillby’s bar had advertised an opening for a prep chef, Papyrus had readily applied.  Grillby had been surprised seeing the small skeleton drop off his crayon written resume.  But he had hired him as a dishwasher on the spot.  Of course.  Already Papyrus was over-qualified in comparison to his fellow peers.  He was already in training to be a Royal Guardsman after all!  Papyrus had considered him a nice guy… at first.  He was always patient with the small, learning Papyrus, teaching him how to do the simplest task, encouraging him every step of the way.  It was Sans picking up Papyrus after work that had introduced the two of them together.

Sneakily, and slowly, Grillby had begun to woo Sans, that much Papyrus was sure of.  He had allowed Sans to make up a tab, never enforcing him to pay it.  He had sent Papyrus and them home with leftovers, enough for everyone to eat.  He had ordered too much milk and often gave it to Papyrus to carry home to Sans.  How could Papyrus have been so blind?  It was so blindingly obvious now that Grillby had sought to steal Sans for his own.  And now, many years later, they were officially together, much to Papyrus’ chagrin.  He grit his teeth at the thought.  Sans should have been his!

Sans ignored Papyrus’ home cooked meals and hung out with Grillby at his bar.  Choosing his unhealthy, greasy food over Papyrus’ meals that were cooked with love, made with nutrients that would make him strong and healthy.  Heck, Papyrus even wore the Halloween costume that Sans had made for him, even when it wasn’t Halloween.  Not just because it made him look more like a Royal Guardsman, but because Sans had made it for him.  All by himself.  It was a silly thought.  He had thought that if perhaps he showed how grateful and how much he loved Sans’ hard work than Sans would notice him more.  However, Sans had missed his clever point.  Perhaps he had been too discrete?  After all, Sans had low self-esteem.  Perhaps he didn’t believe that the outfit was his best work?  That he could have done better?  Ok.  New plan.  He was already on the list of stand-in alternate Royal Guardsman.  He was pretty great.  Perhaps if he could show Sans… so he had tried bragging about himself, pointing out in a more obvious manner all the great things about himself.  Of why he was a suitable companion and mate.  Sans had actually agreed with him!  Agreeing that he was cool guy, super strong and mighty… but he still chose the flame monster over him.

Papyrus just didn’t get it.  He gave up.  He attempted to see other monsters in the same light as he saw Sans but just couldn’t.  These other monsters just didn’t have the same history as he and Sans did.  His soul didn’t flutter the same way that it did when he thought of Sans or his gentle smile.  The thought of these other monsters hanging out with Grillby didn’t fill him with the same anger that it did with Sans.  There was just something different about Sans for Papyrus…

He had heard Undyne mention the term “soulmates” once or twice.  She had said it was when the souls belonged together, that they were made for one another, to complete the other.  He pondered this term one day as he overlooked the fields of the echo-flowers, playing with the ends of his red scarf.  Perhaps Sans was his soulmate, but he wasn’t Sans?

What a sad thought…. The tall skeletal monster’s shoulders sagged.  Perhaps he was one of those few monsters that were destined to be forever alone.  Forever longing for that one special someone that they could never have…  
Well, now he sounded just as bad as one of MTT’s dramas on TV.

But, the Great Papyrus was brave and determined.  He would continue on with his life, keeping his feelings about Sans hidden deep within him.  He couldn’t afford to scare Sans off, risk losing him forever.  And besides, having him in his life in some way was better than not having him at all.

Papyrus would just have to be patient.

* * * * *

Papyrus sighed as he cleaned up the supper dishes.  Another night without Sans joining him.  Another night of Sans spending the evening with Grillby instead of him.  Papyrus scowled and quickly packaged his leftover spaghetti away.  He had long since lost his appetite.  Nothing was going his way in life.  He still was unable to join the Royal Guards, and Sans, his one love, still wasn’t his.

How long would it take Sans to realize his mistake and return to him?  For Sans to realize that Grillby wasn’t good enough for him?  That only his own brother cared for him enough, and could possibly meet all his standards?  That Papyrus looked after him for more than one reason.  He was beginning to become impatient.  Sans needed to be taught a lesson, and taught it quickly before Grillby hurt him.  The bartender was just using him…

Papyrus’ phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.  Taking a quick glance at the caller ID, Papyrus was shocked to see that it was the very monster he was just thinking about.  He took a quick moment to catch his breath and catch his breath before he accepted the call.  “HELLO GRILLBY.” He said as per usual.  Don’t let him suspect anything.  “DID SANS PASS OUT AT THE BAR AGAIN?  I KEEP TELLING HIM TO WATCH HOW MUCH KETCHUP HE DRINKS.”

Papyrus could hear Grillby’s deep chuckle.  “Sans is awake,” he said, “awake for now.  But you should hurry to the bar, Papyrus.  Sans is saying some interesting things about you.”  Before Papyrus could question what was being said, the line went dead.

Grillby had hung up on him!  That could mean one of two things.  Grillby was either playing with him, or Sans was in danger.

The logical choice was obvious.

Grabbing his thicker mitts, Papyrus quickly rushed out to the cold, braving the snow and ice to get to the bartender’s.  If he had hurt Sans, Papyrus would show no mercy.  He had been practicing his special attack with Undyne for months, it was near perfection now.  Grillby wouldn’t even know what hit him.  And then Sans would see that he is the true hero, someone that Sans deserved and…

He shook his head.  As Sans said, he was getting ahead of himself.  He wasn’t sure what had happened, just that Grillby had asked him to come over.  For all he knew Sans was putting on a last minute comedy skit again and wanted him there.

Well, no matter the case, he better get over there.  Sans needed him… in some way.

* * * * *

When he got to Grillby’s the place was dark, closed up and locked.  The rest of the other patrons must have gone home already, leaving Grillby and Sans alone.  So, Grillby wanted this to be a private discussion?  Well, there goes the idea that it was a skit for Sans…  Papyrus knocked on the door, jumping only slightly when it opened.

Grillby.

“Ah Papyrus, please come in and out of the cold.” He said, waving him forward.  He was still dressed up in his usual bartending outfit – with the dark vest, bowtie and blouse, even Papyrus had to admit that the fire monster looked distinguished.

Carefully, wary of any traps, Papyrus carefully walked into the darkened building.  The chairs were piled on top of the tables, his various made low, rumbling noises and the only source of lighting came from above the bar itself.  The whole place was spooky, completely different from how it was during the day.  Again Papyrus had to ask himself what all the regulars saw in this place.  Mettaton’s new place was so much nicer than this.

Sans was sitting on his usual stool, slumped over slightly in his stool.

Papyrus ran up to him, jostling him awake.  Grillby must have let him drink himself absolutely stupid again.  He sure didn’t know how to act like a proper, loving boyfriend, did he?  If he did, Sans wouldn’t be in this situation.  “Sans?  Sans, are you ok?”

The elder brother groaned and his eye sockets flickered open again, groaning a little.  “Paps?” he asked.  “Did Grillby send for you?”  The thing about Sans was that he would drink and get drunk, but the effects of the ketchup never lasted long for him.  In a way, it was worse.  Sans would act like a fool and then come to, often within the next couple hours.  His shame fresh in everyone’s mind.

“Yes.  Yes I did call for him.” Grillby walked over to Sans.  “You haven’t been honest with your brother, Sans.” His voice became a smug purr as he leaned on the counter, watching the two.  His fire seemed to almost glow brighter, like he was savouring a treat.

Papyrus blinked at looked at Sans with confusion.  Sans was lying about something?  To him?  But Sans had taught him better than that!  Told him to never do it.  So, why would Sans lie to him?  The only possible explanation that came to mind was that Sans thought that he was sparing him from something… or thought that he was too young to understand.

He was still a baby bones in his brother’s eyes.  Much unlike Grillby, Grillby the magnificent bartender, the one who probably didn’t yell at Sans to pick up his sock or wake up.  The one who was the preferred mate.  The one that was chosen over him.  That made his soul burn with… something.  Not quite anger though it felt like it… perhaps jealousy?

Sans’ cheek bones burned bright blue as he looked between Grillby and Papyrus.  “What… what did you tell him?” Sans demanded.  Papyrus felt his soul quiver when he heard the quake in Sans’ voice.  He sounded so nervous.  So terrified.  Did Grillby do something to him to make him sound like this?

“I haven’t told him anything yet.”  Grillby told him.  “But you are.”

“What?” Sans demanded, sounding angry, like he was backed into a corner.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about… I… I overdrank again.  Was drunk.  I need some more information about what exactly you want me to tell my brother.”

“Sans… you know exactly what I want him to know, and what you are going to tell him.”  Grillby looked him into the eyes.  “Either you will, or I will.”

Sans gulped slightly, shivering and eye sockets wide.  “I… I… I…” he stuttered.

“TELL ME WHAT?” Papyrus demanded, sick of the mind games, sick of little secrets.  “WHAT IS IT THAT YOU’RE NOT TELLING ME?”

“That he loves you.” Grillby said.  The eye lights in Sans’ sockets disappeared and he stared down at his slippers.

Papyrus wanted to roll his eyes.  Of all the times that his brother could act over dramatic.  Could there be anything less of a secret?  “OF COURSE HE DOES.  HE’S MY BROTHER.”  They must be messing with him.

And yet… for one beautiful moment his soul rose and fluttered in his chest.  The very thought of his brother loving him in the same way that he loved him had caused a spark of joy to flutter in his chest…  And for that reason, he hated them most of all.  He turned to walk away, furious at being a part of their little games… his hand grasped the door knob.  If they wanted to do this, they could do it, without him.

It wasn’t worth the cost of his happiness and hope.

“More than a brother, Pap…” the words were soft and ashamed… but Papyrus heard them and paused. He turned to look at them.  Grillby looked smug, hands folded across his chest and that dumb, shit-eating grin on his face.  And Sans… his beloved brother… he looked like he wanted to be swallowed by his jacket or eaten by the floor.

Perhaps… perhaps there was some truth to his words… perhaps… Papyrus stood, conflicted in the doorway.

“Come in and shut the door behind you, Papyrus.” Grillby said.  “I have a special event planned, just for you.”  The flames on his crackled ever louder and he gripped Sans’ shoulder tightly.  “How do you feel like a… special playdate with your brother?”


	2. Chapter Two - the Deed (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby has discovered that the skeleton brothers have deep feelings for one another. But, instead of feeling disgusted, he decides that they should enjoy their time together... in a special playdate that he himself has created.
> 
> Very NSFW

This… this had to be a dream.  There was no way that this could be real.

Sans, his beloved elder brother, the one monster that was forbidden to him, had just admitted to liking him.  Loving him even, and more than that of a brother.  That he had been taking special care to avoid Papyrus because of these feelings.  To avoid… corrupting him.  That alone was better news than Papyrus had ever dreamed of.  There was an explanation and even a confirmation.

But now…. now it was somehow even better.  Something that not even his lewdest dreams could even conjure.  Sans was leaning over one of the high bar chairs, his pelvis up, his shorts just barely hanging onto to his ankle bones – leaving his nether regions completely bare to him.  Papyrus was fondling the glorious blue ecto-ass that he had formed, palming the supple magic, feeling its heat and tingle.  His hands found the curve of the bones, instinctively pumping his brother’s spine, touching his bare ribs.  Sans was doing so well.  After some initial discomfort, he had given in, allowing Papyrus to touch him the way that they both had longed for, for so long.  And now those noises he was making.  Little gasps and groans, quiet moans that he tried to stifle behind his hoodie.  They made Papyrus’ mouth water.

But, perhaps the most magical part of this moment that it was formed because of his actions.  His actions… the actions of the one and only Great Papyrus!  Not Grillby.

Speaking of the flame monster, Grillby sat a little ways from Sans and him.  He sat back on one of his more comfortable chairs, one leg idly crossed over his other thigh, and a smug grin on his face as he watched Papyrus prepare Sans.  As if he were enjoying the show.  Not touching them but still making sure that they were very aware of his presence.  Grillby hadn’t done anything physical to help Sans’ magic form, however, he had merely sat back and instructed Papyrus on what to do.  At first, it was irritating.  Papyrus was simply trying to enjoy the moment, enjoy finally having his brother exactly where he wanted him for so long, and the bartender would interrupt their little bubble, telling Papyrus were to stroke, where to touch and how hard.  Papyrus had first wanted to rebel – Grillby had given Sans to him for the night and here he was trying to take him away?  However, after a little bit of experimentation, he found that, in the history of Grillby’s and Sans’ relationship that Grillby knew a fair amount about Sans’ body.  He knew how to follow the curves of Sans’ ribs in a way that made the little skeleton shiver and shake, knew exactly which bone to touch in his vertebrae to make him release a breathless moan.  After a few tense minutes, Papyrus found himself eagerly following Grillby’s orders, much to his and Sans’ delight, and to the knowing smirk of the bartender.  Grillby had even given him a large bottle of lube, perfect for wetting Sans’ puckered hole with, and Papyrus’ own, orange member.

As he worked, Papyrus couldn’t keep his eyes off of Sans.  The blue ecto butt was glimmering, the shadow of Sans’ pelvis bones behind them.  Sans’ member was also blue, slowly dripping pre as it sat, already hard and erect.  Papyrus didn’t pay much mind to that though.  He was concentrating on the bones that Sans had kept hidden from him for so long.  They were so fascinating, much different than his own.  The bones were smaller, thicker than his, and looked to be slightly damaged.  Luckily, they weren’t overly damaged or even fresh, but there seemed to be signs of old trauma.  He ran a finger gently over a mark that looked suspiciously like wires or rope, causing Sans to shudder.  His brother had been through so much, so much that even he, the Great Papyrus, didn’t know about.

Papyrus would have to ask him later about everything.  Get to know the whole story, know his own brother better.

But now, now he wanted to know his brother much in a different way.  He began to slowly press closer to his brother, slowly and deliberately grinding against him, making Sans gasp.

“Do you think he’s ready?”  Grillby asked him suddenly, listening to every noise that they were making, watching every move.

Papyrus looked back at him and nodded, before turning back to Sans.  He lined himself up with Sans’ hole, feeling the ecto muscle give to let him through.  “Yes…  I can just about get the head in,” he said.  Already his soul was hammering in his chest.  He was so close!  He could just feel the insides of Sans’ magic…

Sans slowly turned to look back at Papyrus, his skull completely covered in a blue blush.  “Paps...? Should we really be doing this?”  He looked aroused yet slightly scared.  Papyrus found himself wanting to reassure his older brother but a loud sigh from Grillby interrupted him.

“For Asogre’s sake, Sans.  Now you say something?  I mean, he’s only been fingering your asshole for almost an hour now.  Shouldn’t you have said something sooner?” Grillby asked him.

“Don’t worry, Sans,”  Papyrus said, pressing a little closer to him and giving his shoulder blade a gentle kiss.  “I’ve done this before.” 

Sans blinked in surprise, big sockets looking up at him.  Oh, that’s right, he never did mention to Sans what exactly went on when Mettaton and Papyrus would hang out together.  The robot was more than a little frisky and eager, especially when Papyrus accidently told him…

Well, that’s a story for another day.

“But… we’ve never done anything like this.”  Sans whispered to him as if looking desperately for an excuse.  “I didn’t want this for you… the shame, the…”

“I want this,” Papyrus told him firmly, finally losing the innocent charade that he had held for so long.  “I’ve wanted to fuck you as long as I can remember.  I want to be inside you raw.  Wanted to take you… and now, in front of your boyfriend, I am going to claim you.  I’m putting it in.”  He said, slowly breaching Sans’ hole.

He groaned even as Sans squealed.  Being inside Sans right now… it was like when he was fingering him and caressing him.  It was better than he had ever dreamed that it would be.

“Oh!  Oh, my… oh stars!”  Sans cried out, hands gripping to the stool, tongue peeking between his teeth.  “Papyrus!”

“Sans… holy fuck…. You feel so good…” he praised, still pushing himself deeper into him.

“Papyrus… I… I can’t believe that we are doing this.”  Sans gasped, another loud moan escaping him.  His cock was positively dribbling now, making a mess of the stool and floor.  And, for once, both Papyrus and him just didn’t care about the mess.  With a low groan, he pushed him back slightly, finally taking the rest of Papyrus.

“Hah… Sans… oh, Asgore… you just swallowed me up.” he keened softly.  Sans… he was so warm inside.  His magic so alive, tingling across his rod.  “You’re impaled on my cock… you feel so good.”  Slowly, careful at first not to hurt him, slowly he began to thrust.

Feeling Sans’ magic move to accommodate him and listening to those noises… stars.  This was perfect.  His brother right where he wanted him, under him, being fucked by him.  Papyrus gasped and groaned as he pressed in and out, his motions being aided by the lube.  He was so deep inside of him.

Grillby had a dangerous grin on his face as he watched the two of them pant and move.  “Papyrus, do you like being buried balls deep in your older brother?  It’s nice, isn’t it?  Were you surprised that you could fit your whole dick inside?” He asked the taller skeleton.  Papyrus only huffed and grunted at him, concentration on pulling as many sounds out of Sans as possible.

Showing Grillby who the better skeleton was for his brother.

“It’s definitely the biggest cock I’ve ever seen.  Isn’t that right, Sans? Grillby purred, looking at his boyfriend.  Sans gasped at him, tearing eye sockets showing his pleasure as he nodded.  “Did you know that your little brother was hung like a horse?  You always did like a huge prick.  Especially one that is bigger than mine, huh?”  Sans’ eye lights rolled back into his skull, his tongue out as he gasped for breath and moaned, unable to form a coherent sentence.  He was dripping with more pre now, steadily dribbling down his own cock and the stool.

The bartender chuckled at their expressions, thoroughly enjoying his show.  “Never been fucked so well in your life, have you?”

It was unclear who the question was directed at, and they didn’t care.

“Ohhh Papyrus,  Stars you’re so big.  I can’t…”

“You like this, Sans?  I’m just gliding in,” Papyrus told him, leaning closer to him and panting into his ear.  “I’m going to make your ass suck me dry.  I’m going to make sure that I fill it with every drop of cum that I can.” He continued to whisper, feeling Sans’ magic get hotter.

Sans keened, loudly.  Not bothering to hide his noises.  “It’s so good!” he cried out. “Just like that, please Paps.  Please!”

Papyrus’ cock twitched at his words, the coil of pleasure deep inside of him tightening, preparing to break open.  Oh… oh he had found himself another kink.  “Your begging is so hot.” He said, biting Sans’ shoulder blades and beginning to thrust even faster.  Panting, his hand reached down and finally took hold of Sans’ cock, jerking it off in time with his thrusts.  Sans began to lose his cool.  Panting and screaming, he leaned back into Papyrus’ grip and twitched, causing Papyrus to sink even deeper into him.

“Sans… Sans I just bottomed out.  I’m about to cum.”

“Cum inside!  Please!  Cum inside!”  Sans begged him, his eye lights bright with need.

With a final thrust Papyrus pushed himself into Sans and felt his own release.  His rod twitching, he unloaded every drop of magic into Sans he could, feeling Sans also come shortly after him.  His soul warmed at the thought that, even during their first time, they managed to come together.  He and Mettaton had never managed such synchronised pleasure.

It had to be another sign…

“Sans….” He whispered to him, letting them both slowly come down from their pleasured highs.  “Sans I came so much…” he carefully pulled out, still staying close to his brother and watching his orange magic slowly drip out of Sans’ blue hole.  Sans groaned as he pulled out of him, looking back at him.  The blue eye lights were in the foggy form of hearts as they looked at him.

Papyrus felt his soul flutter.  “Sans…” he whispered.

There was a low chuckle behind them, causing them both to turn and look.  Grillby smirked at them.  “There we go… Papyrus, did you enjoy your special playdate?” he asked him.  “Because it looked to me that you did~”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, leave me a kudos and comment, then check out the rest of my work! Consider buying me a ko-fi to help support me!


End file.
